During manufacturing or processing rod shaped elements in tobacco industry especially filter rods, there is a necessity of using intermediate stores on trajectory of mass flow, which compensate momentary discrepancies between the number of rods being fed from a supplying device and the number of rods collected by a receiving device. Because of technological reasons the most advantageous are store units operating on the principle “first in first out” which enables full control of product flow in a production line and especially of the time of filter rods remaining in a store. Big and thus expensive buffer stores of variable capacity for example a store presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,380 are not provided for usage in case of frequent changes of type of filter rods for, before a change, inside store there is a big number of rods left, which will become production waste. From description of a European patent application EP 1 310 178 a store for filter rods is known, operating on the principle “first in last out”, having an accumulator as well as an inlet and outlet of filter rods, whereas inside the accumulator there is a tape element which is used to form a constant chamber which is always filled with a certain number of rods, and a storing space inside the accumulator is shaped, according to the demand, with a tape element, the length of which is variable and adapts to the number of rods delivered through the inlet reduced by the number of rods collected from the outlet. In a reverse situation, that is, for the demand for rods at the outlet being bigger than the amount of rods delivered through the inlet, the tape element shortens and thus accommodates to decreasing amount of rods in the chamber. In the description chambers of various lengths are presented, which required using various alternative control systems for the tape element. In description of another European patent EP 1 256 284 a conveyor assembly is presented for transporting a stack of cigarettes towards a hopper of a packing machine, which can be, in case of necessity, transformed into a store operating on the principle “first in first out”. An upper wall of a horizontal channel leading a flow of a stack of cigarettes is rotary arranged to be lifted upwards and is arranged to be displaced in the direction of flow, whereas a top wall of an arch channel, in the area of converting horizontal flow into vertical flow, is hinge mounted between the end of the horizontal channel and the housing of the hopper. In case of the number of cigarettes collected by the hopper being decreased with relation to the number of cigarettes flowing from the horizontal channel, the rotary arranged upper wall of the channel becomes raised upwards, and in case of necessity displaced forwards, which creates temporarily a storing space above the hopper which can gather the surplus of cigarettes. Slightly different storing device working on the principle similar to “first in first out” system is known from description of European patent EP 557 933. According to this invention, between a machine producing rod shaped elements and a packing machine, a store in form of a circular conveyor is situated, having its circumference open, whereas between the ends of the conveyor a throat is created which enables passing elements onto a conveyor below a receiving conveyor connected to a packing machine, and loading elements onto the circular conveyor from a producing machine is realized by means of an inclined conveyor. The device is provided with a raw of sensors spaced on the entire trajectory of elements conveyed. For the balanced delivery and demand of elements, which is controlled by sensors, elements are transferred from the conveyor connected to the producing machine onto the conveyor connected to the packing machine, with omission of the circular conveyor, and with use of special cascade unit with rotary arranged levers which compensate minor flow fluctuations being detected respectively by sensors. For high differences between delivery and demand of elements, which is detected by sensors, elements are transferred onto the circular conveyor, from which, in case of necessity, elements are transferred onto the conveyor connected to the packing machine. A simpler device working on the system “first in first out” farming instantaneous store containers on the trajectory of mass flow of rod shaped elements, comprising several levels of flow of opposite directions of movement, and on each level it is possible to change the height of stack of cigarettes, is known from description of Japanese patent JP 58-60982. A construction which is closest to the present invention is a device for transporting cigarettes from a producing machine to a packing machine presented in description of British patent GB 985 663. The device has a store divided into an upper part, to which cigarettes are delivered from a producing machine and a lower part, from which cigarettes are transferred out to a packing machine. The end of the store is constituted by a back plate of shape of half a circle, whereas the radius of the concave part of the plate, on the store side, corresponds to the height of each level of the store, and the width of the store is slightly bigger than the length of transported cigarettes. The channel which delivers cigarettes, the inlet, the bottom of the upper and lower part and the outlet of the store are provided with conveyors, on which cigarettes are transported in form of a stack. Similarly a conveyor encircles the concave surface of the back plate of the store. Between the end plate and the conveyor constituting the bottom of the upper part of the store there is a throat of constant width enabling the flow of cigarettes into the lower part of the store. The back plate is fixed to a carriage in which said throat is arranged, and on the other side of the throat there is a return roller for the conveyor of the upper part of the store, mounted on the end plate, whereas the conveyor may change its length depending on demand for storing capacity. For the demand for bigger storing capacity the carriage, the end plate, the throat and the conveyor displace away from the inlet and for the demand for smaller storing capacity the carriage displaces towards the outlet, whereas sensors for controlling capacity changes are disposed at the inlet and outlet of the store. The store capacity depends on stoppages or slowing down the producing machine and/or packing machine.